Te quiero, mamá
by Annie Anarchy
Summary: El color carmesí de la sangre inundó el blanco papel, arruinando la pequeña frase que estaba impresa en él... [Reto de Mayo del foro Legado Ninja]


\- **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes públicamente reconocidos me pertenece; todos ellos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

\- **Nota:** Esta historia participa del **Reto de Mayo** del foro **Legado Ninja**.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha era un niño lleno de ilusiones y metas por cumplir.

Un niño que buscaba constantemente la atención y aprobación de sus progenitores, en especial la de su padre.

A Sasuke le gustaba jugar con dinosaurios de juguete y estrellas ninjas de cartón, pero jugar sólo no era algo que disfrutara realmente, así que, en cuanto su hermano llegaba de la academia ninja, se echaba a sus brazos, pidiéndole que jugara con él.

Itachi le golpeaba suavemente la frente y le prometía que en otra ocasión ambos podrían jugar juntos. Eso le entristecía enormemente, pero Sasuke confiaba plenamente en el prodigio de la familia y creía fielmente que, pronto, ambos podrían jugar juntos nuevamente.

Sasuke amaba a su familia; le gustaba entrenar con su hermano mayor, ayudar a su madre con los quehaceres de la casa y acompañar a su padre a la estación de policía de su clan.

Sasuke entrenaba arduamente todos los días, con el fin de alcanzar a su hermano mayor, y poder captar la atención de su padre y madre. Con el único objetivo de que, por una vez, él fuera el que destacara, y no ser opacado por el talento innato de su hermano.

Pero su madre y padre estaban demasiado ocupados para verle; era completamente invisible ante las habilidades de su hermano.

Y Sasuke lloraba, con sus pequeñas manos repletas de leves quemaduras y diversos cortes, algunos más profundos que otros. Y, derrotado, se dejaba caer sobre la tierra húmeda, con sus despensas de chakra totalmente agotadas. En medio del bosque, rodeado de arboles semi-calcinados, y armas ninja clavadas en distintos puntos del bosque —en troncos, e incluso rocas—, el corazón del pequeño Sasuke se rompía lentamente.

«A este paso, nunca podré alcanzar a mi hermano mayor» pensaba, con sus negros ojos repletos de impotencia. Esos ojos negros que tanto detestaba.

Esos ojos negros que parecían que jamás se tornarían rojo carmesí.

Sin embargo, limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas, Sasuke se levantaba nuevamente, ignorando el dolor físico que su estricto entrenamiento le proporcionaba a su pequeño cuerpo en crecimiento.

Cojeando, regresaba a su hogar, con las esperanzas reducidas a cero.

Silencio.

Lo único que le recibía al llegar a la residencia Uchiha era el silencio, la eterna soledad.

Sintiendo una fuerte y devastadora opresión en su pecho, acallaba sus sollozos, tratando de mantenerse firme ante las adversidades, tratando de ser igual de frío y fuerte que su hermano.

Pero sólo era un niño.

Sus hombros eran demasiado frágiles como para soportar por su cuenta la intensa tormenta de emociones que se desataba en su interior.

«Eres un Uchiha; no puedes llorar» se repetía, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, abriendo su sensible piel. Sin embargo, ¿qué significaba en verdad ser un Uchiha? Él no lo era.

Sólo era un fracaso, un error.

No era más que la sombra de Itachi Uchiha; el hermano pequeño del prodigio del clan.

El hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

El inútil que no podía ejecutar correctamente el «Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu»

El tonto mocoso que aún no despertaba su sharingan.

Nadie sabía quién era Sasuke Uchiha; era invisible.

Entonces, con su pequeño corazón echo pedazos, se encerraba en su habitación y, abrazado a su dinosaurio de felpa, lloraba hasta la mañana siguiente, con la esperanza de —algún día— poder superar a su hermano y salir de entre las sombras, de la obscuridad en la que Itachi le sumía.

Al día siguiente, con los ojos hinchados e irritados, Sasuke despertó, sintiendo una cálida mano acariciar sus cabellos con ternura.

«Mamá» fue lo que inmediatamente pensó, entreabriendo sus ojos, para, seguidamente, contemplar la menuda silueta de su madre. Su sonrisa, brillante y pura, junto con sus ojos color carbón y su belleza natural le hipnotizaron. Le miró por largos minutos, disfrutando del suave tacto de su mano y de su melodiosa voz, la cual entonaba una pequeña y lenta canción.

—Es hora de levantarse, cariño —Mikoto Uchiha, tan dulce como siempre, le sonrió. Y Sasuke sintió como su pequeño mundo se iluminaba completamente, con tan sólo la sonrisa de su madre. Por unos momentos, olvidó su tristeza y su dolor, ¡y se sintió realmente feliz! ¿Quién era Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? ¿Qué significaba ser realmente un Uchiha? No le importó, ahora no importaba nada.

—Mamá —dijo, simplemente, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella, en busca de caricias y amor materno. Un abrazo y un «¿qué sucede, Sasuke-chan?» fueron suficientes para hacerle soltar en un desgarrador llanto.

Mikoto fue su único apoyo, fue el pilar que sostuvo al puente; ese que se estaba por derrumbar.

Y, gracias a ese simple abrazo, el puente pudo sostenerse por sí mismo por unos momentos más...hasta ese fatídico día en el que el pobre puente acabó por destrozarse completamente.

Luego de ese día, Sasuke se prometió a sí mismo que haría algo especial para su madre, algo que le hiciera sonreír. Sin duda alguna, debía de ser algo muy especial. Algo que, ni siquiera, se le ocurriera a su hermano mayor. Y, mientras caminaba hacia la academia ninja, e ignoraba a las molestas y chillonas niñas que se le cruzaban por el camino, su rostro se iluminó completamente.

¡Estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer!

Un papel blanco, tijeras, y mucha purpurina y lápices de colores.

Un corte por aquí, varios garabatos por allá, y un puñado de purpurina roja.

Mentiría si dijera que su mayor fuerte eran los dibujos, pero, a sus ojos, el dibujo no lucía tan mal. Tal vez los cortes del papel fueran algo irregulares, y tal vez estaba haciendo mucho uso de purpurina. Pero, fuera de ello, se veía bastante bien.

Ese día en especial, Sasuke corrió en dirección al barrio Uchiha más emocionado que nunca. El dibujo —repleto de colores y una carita algo fea hecha de purpurina— era fuertemente presionado por sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos. ¡Estaba tan avergonzado y nervioso! ¿Acaso le gustaría? Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Sasuke se detuvo frente a la entrada del barrio Uchiha.

Silencio.

Su corazón se detuvo por breves segundos.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cadáveres, todos estaban muertos.

Su tía, sus abuelos...

Algo hizo 'click' en su cerebro.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Hermano! —gritó, aterrado, corriendo hacia su casa, la que se ubicaba a unos metros de allí. Las lágrimas entorpecían su visión, la sangre, resbalosa, le impedía avanzar con rapidez, y la desesperación se apoderaba de su pequeño cuerpo, paralizándole.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué?

¿¡Quién!?

Nada tenía sentido, su cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar.

Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la puerta de su hogar, y vio los cuerpos inertes de sus padres...dejó de sentir, todo se volvió negro, el puente se derrumbó, pedazo a pedazo.

Su madre, su padre...

Su dibujo se deslizó por entre sus dedos, hasta llegar al piso.

El color carmesí de la sangre inundó el blanco papel, arruinando la pequeña frase que estaba impresa en él...

«Te quiero, mamá»


End file.
